The Legend of Omega II: Dante
by MetaCrisisDR
Summary: You could call me a criminal. You could consider me a hero. I really don't care what you think of me. I do care, however, about the ones running this country. They seized power a long time ago as good people, but then they were given too much freedom to do whatever they wished. Now my friends and I have to stop them before it's too late. (Takes place at the end of the 1st book)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi!**

 **Omega: How ya doing?**

 **Hey, this isn't your fanfiction! Get out! So, since I might come into some writer's block at any time with the sequel and I've been thinking about this, I'm making a new story that might or might not extend into some other story...anyway. This'll be updated before The Legend of Omega: Resurrection (the sequel to LoO), so yeah. I'm not gonna explain anything and jump right in!**

Run. That's all I can do now. I'm being chased by a squad of unrelenting opponents. Wait! Stop and rewind! I'm sure you don't know me, so I'll introduce myself. My name is Dante, I'm about 18 year old, and I am a part of a gang.

Hey! It's not BAD. Well, if you are a supporter of the totalitarian regime known as The Church of Notch, then you'd think it is. So, where was I? Oh yes. Running from my life from the private guard for one of the corrupt High Priests in this continent.

Now, being a member of a gang, I know plenty of ways to avoid people, and the circumstances for this situation made it easy. I know almost anything that happens in this city along with the layout of everything, and now I need to make a right down 31sf street and a left down Block Ave, dash into the second alleyway on the left, and wall jump up to the top.

Everything was going swimmingly up until I slipped on the second to last jump, barely catching the railing of the fire escape.

"Get down and surrender yourself to the forces of the Church!" yelled a nasal voice from a lower fire escape, most likely a lower priest who was with the guards.

"Go f*** your mother!" was my immediate response. _Thug life._ That comment was swiftly met with a response of inaccurate gunfire from below, prompting me to speed up my work.

Soon after that incident, I was able to get away from the guards easily. As soon as I was in the clear, I felt my phone vibrate.

"Hello?"

"Hi Dante. Where are you?"

Shit. That was the voice of my girlfriend, Jenna; she's neutral interns of complete obedience to the Church and being against them. Hey, I can't devote my life to this freedom fighter thing yet. I've got to finish my education (that I don't think I need), so I can't let people know who I am during my nighttime crusade. Ergo, I wear a white scarf on my neck and a hoodie, and I realized they fell off on the ladder. Crap. Back to the girlfriend, right. I've got to have some normal life, okay?

"Oh, uh, I'm just walking around town."

"Okay. I just wanted to be sure because I'm just leaving your place and your parents are worried."

"Don't worry. Just tell them I'll be home soon. I'm on my way back now."

"Okay. Love you."

"Love you too."

Why do my parents always have to worry about me? I'm 18 f***ing years old! I can take care of myself! To make matters worse, they even close _consider_ following what those bullshit High Priests say. My life is a little screwed up.

And I had a bad feeling it was going to get worse.

As I walked up the front steps to my house, I had a feeling something was off, but there were no signs of break in. I twisted the doorknob as I slowly opened the door. The lights were of in the living room. _Something is definitely up._

* * *

Suddenly _,_ I flicked on the lights. I'd seen people die, but this nearly brought me to my knees.

Laying down with blood all over were the dead bodies of my parents, and little sister. Jenna's car wasn't in the driveway and she wouldn't do something like this. Those Church bastards...they're going to pay.

In the next second I was bleeding on the floor from a sniper bullets to the head.

Then nothing.

* * *

So yeah, I'm dead. You don't generally get that right off the bat in a fanfiction, but keep reading. You'll see how this'll be a story. And yes I can break the fourth wall.

 **Omega: That's my job! And why do you like killing the heroes off?**

 **Could you shut up for ten seconds!? Technically you didn't die, but he did, so his is a little new!**

Sorry about that interruption. Anyway, I did not expect to wake up in a castle at a table sitting in front of Notch himself.

"Don't tell me. I died and I'm in the Aether."

"Correct."

"Killed by a sniper hired by the Church?"

"Yes, those corrupt sickos ordered a hit on you and your family. Paid one of the best mercenaries do it."

"Goes to shot they are corrupt."

"So, I called you here to talk to you. Any time now my realm is probably going to be invaded; we don't have much time."

"Them talk quickly."

"You probably want revenge really bad, right?"

"Hell yeah!"

"You want to dismantle the Church?"

"Yes. Unless you got a problem with that."

"Not at all! They used to be a good organization, but then became corrupt and paranoid after they were given authority. Therefore, I had a deal for you."

"And that is?"

"I'll bring you back to life so you can continue your crusade—"

"I'll do it."

"Let me finish! Anyway, I'll bring you back to life, but know the risks. If anyone knows of your return, then your life could become the friendliest circle of hell."

"Well, I'll get to brag later and says I went to hell and back then."

"One last thing. If you die, you aren't going to get another chance, okay?"

"Challenge accepted."

And then I blacked out...again! Why do I had to black out?

 **Because this'll be continued in the next chapter! Thanks for checking this story out. For those who are confused on Dante's appearance, he wears a grey hoodie, white scarf (over his mouth like a ninja [something like that]), jeans, and black sneakers. He also has dirty blonde hair, lightly tanned skin, and green eyes (red when he gets resurrected). Anyway, punch those favorite and follow buttons, slap that review box, and I'll see you in the next chapter. Buh bye!**


	2. Chapter 2: Resurrection

**Yo wassup peoples da Critic is in da house! Now, where was I...**

 **Dante: I blacked out for the second time and I'm hopefully about to wake up.**

 **Oh right. Well, before that I'm going to introduce your friends. Also, school is starting in *checks watch* ye gods! Two weeks! So, in September I might not update as much cause I'll be a freshman in high school. Ergo, I need to adjust to a new school. Sound good? Good. To the chapter!**

 **Xavier's PoV**

Man, I was not expecting a public announcement in the town square today. More importantly, I didn't expect it to be this late. Announcements happened in the morning, not the middle of the afternoon.

"Hey, Xavier, you think Dante is alright? It's been three days since we lost contact," asked my friend and fellow "gang" member Adam.

"He's probably just laying low. He seems to be getting a little more paranoid after each job..." I joked, but Adam looked serious.

"Attention!" shouted a man on the stand, "mayor Marco has an announcement to make to all people in this town!"

Right then, an overweight man waddled up the steps to the microphone to the applause of the brainwashed idiots. Of course, Adam, Annie, and I didn't believe any of the Church's bullshit.

"Thank you my fellow citizens! As you know, an group of so-called 'vigilantes' have been terrorizing our proud nation. However, we have been successful in killing one of there ranks!" Suddenly, he motioned for a soldier, who was carrying a large bag...it couldn't be...and then they unzipped it.

"The most elusive of their ranks was revealed to be Dante ( **They use first names and not last ones for simplification** ). We believe that anyone he may be associated with could be accomplices in crime. Therefore, if you have any information of his friends, then please call my office and we shall arrange a meeting. This information could be vital to protecting you, so do not be afraid to speak up—"

And then the most unexpected thing in my life so far happened.

 **Dante's PoV**

I did not expect to wake up in a body bag, but then I remembered I had died and been resurrected.

I realized that the mayor of the town was talking. He is one of my hardest targets to reach. His guards expected any trick in the book, but they thought I was dead. So, I played dead when they unzipped the bag, and at the end of the mayor's speech, I kept off the ground, landed behind the official, and cleanly snapped his neck. As soon as I saw everyone stare in horror, I knew I just had to say something.

"Dismissed!" I shouted before barreling through the guards.

 **Adam's PoV**

"What the hell just happened?" yelled Annie.

"If I knew I'd tell you! Let's head back to the apartment," shouted Xavier over all of the noise.

So, I need a moment to process this. Dante came back to life, killed the mayor, and then sprinted off. Holy shit!

But then a bunch of Church guards stopped us at the exit.

"Please stay in this area," said one of the guards without emotion.

"And why should we do that?"

"Because you are going to be brought in for questioning."

"What? That's outrageous!" I yelled.

We could easily kill these guys, but being linked to murders definitely won't help our jobs.

Then my life was made worse when twenty more came out behind them.

"You three are coming with us," they said.

 **Dante's PoV**

"So they couldn't have murders linked to them. Crap," I groaned to myself as I surveyed the scene from higher ground.

"Hands in the air! Now!" shouted a small legion of guards as they burst out on the roof with their guns, bows, and swords.

"That's a twenty story drop!" gloated one of the guards, "You have no where to run. Come quietly for judgement by the Cleric!"

I couldn't help but smile. They really know nothing about me, do they? I quickly spun around as I began to walk backwards.

"Gentlemen, you will always remember this as the day you **_almost_** caught—" And then I tripped over the back.

 **(This A/N is written about a week after the one at the beginning). Not the greatest chapter, I know, but I am trying to get something out! I'll make the next chapter more interesting (hopefully). Also, free internet cookies for anyone who can name the reference in the end of the story!**

 **Anyway, school starts next week (freshmen orientation is this Thursday) and I'm going to be really occupied with school and sports and stuff, so I might or might not be able to update. Also, some OCs from submission are going to be introduced in this story and the next one (I am currently not accepting OCs). Anyway, I will see you all in the next chapter. Buh bye!**


	3. Chapter 3: Planning (Kind of)

**Heyo peoples! Welcome back to the story! When we left off, Annie, Xavier, and Adam were surrounded by guards who they can't kill because they'd be linked to murder and Dante is falling off a 20 story building. Also, the Cleric (who was mentioned in the last chapter) is basically the dictator of the country.**

 **To the chapter!**

 **Dante's PoV**

This was exhilarating **.** It's not everyday you are falling down a twenty story building while trying to not die.

Quickly, I put my feet on the wall and launched off into a guard's back, instantly killing him.

 **Annie's PoV**

While all of the guards and running civilians were distracted looking at Dante, I quickly through two knives to him, grabbed Xavier and Adam, and ran away.

"Hey! We can't just leave him there!" shouted Xavier.

"Kid, I know you are a little new to this operation in comparison to us, but understand that Dante can handle himself," replied Adam.

 **Dante's PoV**

Oh goodie, more soldiers, and I only had two knives. Lucky me.

"Freeze! You are surrounded!" shouted a guard. I stood up.

"I said freeze!" I readied my weapons.

They launched arrows and bullets at me, and I went to town.

It was a double bladed dance of death (nice alliteration) as I sliced through projectiles and removed guards heads from their bodies. I felt something hit my shoulder, but shrugged it off. Blood and guts flew, screams were heard, and there were no survivors.

Of course, I am not I invincible, so I wound up limping away with a few cuts and bruises, an arrow in my left shoulder, and a twisted ankle.

I'll be totally inconspicuous if I limp through town like this.

 **Adam's PoV**

"You should have been more careful!" Annie shouted from the next room.

"Hey, if i was ever careful on any mission we've had, we'd be dead! Ow! Careful with the needle!" yelled Dante as he was getting stitched up by Xavier.

"Look, just because my father's a doctor doesn't mean that I'm great at stitching."

"Shut up!"

"You first!"

"Would you three shut the f*** up?!" I screamed as I burst into the room.

"I'm just going to ask, what happened? How did you...ya know...die?"

I probably shouldn't have said that because his face became dark, kind of sad mixed with anger.

"Sorry—"

"No, it's fine. So after I killed that high priest three days ago and escaped the guards and got home, I found the dead bodies of my parents and my sister. Then I was shot in the back of the neck."

Xavier turned on the TV and we were greeted by the news channel.

 _"This is Channel 5 news reporting live from the capital. We have received word that a new land has apparently been discovered. The Cleric and a few hundred men are going to go on a voyage there at the end of the week."_ Right then, some guy with a suit walked up and started whispering in the newscaster's ear before walking away.

 _"We have just received word that apparently the presumed to be deceased leader of the "vigilantes," a terrorist group believed to be stationed in a nearby town, known now to be Dante is not dead. By the trickery of Herobrine, he has risen from the dead and killed the mayor. His known friends and associates are being held here in the capital and may be executed for involvement with a known terrorist. Now for the weather—"_

Dante suddenly shut it off.

"Are you going to suggest going to the capital?" asked Xavier, "It seems like a dangerous move."

"I don't want anyone else dying because of me. Also, the Cleric could be going to this rumored new land to get away from us. Killing a minor priest is like chopping off one head of a hydra; two more shall replace him. We need to end the Church. Permanently."

"Sounds like a bold plan. How do you suggest we do that Chuck Norris?" I sarcastically commented.

 **(Pause in time as the real Chuck Norris kills Adam, resurrects him, and runs away)**

I swear his eyes were flaming. He looked like if you asked him to punch a building down, he could do it.

" **Adam, if you weren't paying attention my entire f***in family died! Hell, I died! If you think you hate these cesspools, then you don't know what I feel. I want to kill every last one of those bastards and watch the light slowly leave their eyes! I'll do it myself if I have to!"** he shouted in a not-Dante kind of voice.

We were stunned. Dante never acted this way. Obviously something is going on in his head. Finally, his eyes returned to normal.

"I-I...I'm sorry, I shouldn't have reacted that way."

"Dude it's all right. Let's all just pack up and discuss some plans on the way there.

 **?'s PoV**

 _Master, the preparations have been made._

 _ **Good. Don't keep me waiting too long. Remember I put you into your current position of power.**_

 _Yes master. I will find the Rift and free you as soon as possible._

 _ **Good. My plans there have failed, but they are now weak and will be easy to defeat, especially with the remaining forces from the now destroyed lab. Destroy the city if you have to to free me.**_

 _As you command._

"Sir, are you alright?" asks Delta, one of my three trusted lieutenants.

"Yes, I'm quite fine. I'm just not sure what to expect at the new land," I quickly lie.

He looks suspiciously at me, but doesn't say anything. He knows obedience to me, the Cleric, is necessary if you wish to live.

 **I am so sorry for all of you fans out there! I was really busy with homework and school and swimming and Boy Scouts and Doctor Who has its new season. I apologize for keeping you waiting, so have some fish fingers and custard for your patience (throws fish fingers and custard at fans, many who don't get the reference).**

 **Anyway, what the hell happened to Dante? Why is it happen? Who is the Cleric speaking to? Who are his lieutenants? You'll find that out later. So, I will see you in the next chapter. Buh bye!**


	4. Chapter 4: Calm Before the Storm

**Hi peoples!**

 **Dante: Sup?**

 **Shut up.**

 **Dante: Aw...**

 **So here I the next chapter! We are starting in 3...2...1...**

 **Dante's PoV**

I don't know what the hell happened. I apparently freaked out at my friends.

And my eyes were on fire.

Smuggling me into the city once we departed was easy. I just had to hide in a compartment in the car (yes, we have cars, trains, horses, and other forms of transportation. This isn't 1700) and hope the guards didn't find it during inspection.

 _ **Well they're idiots so they won't find you.**_

Wait, I didn't think that...

 _Who are you? Wait...did you cause my freak out the other day?_

 _ **Er...yeah...sorry bout that I don't even know why I'm in your head. All I remember was a giant explosion before waking up attached to your body.**_

 _That's what she said._

 _ **Shut up.**_

 _I hate you too._

 _ **Well I'm not really in your head. Actually, I kind of am. I just see things in a third person view of you.**_

Suddenly, I heard the car stop.

 _We'll talk later._

The compartment opened up, and I saw Annie's face peaking in.

"Come on. We're here."

 **Xavier's PoV**

This was not good. Not good at all. As soon as we set up in the dusty apartment in an alley, I found that one part of our plan was going to blow up in our faces.

"Annie! Dante! Adam! Get over here!" I shouted.

"Scream a little louder. I don't think that the guards on Twitter street heard you clearly enough," hissed Dante as he walked in with the others.

"Sorry. Anyway, we have an issue with our plan. I know I'm supposed to hack into the Church's mainframe to get info to whistleblow, but the files are triple deadlock sealed."

They returned a blank expression. Idiots. At least they got me or they'd be screwed without my tech know-how.

"In English, even if I could hack to the files, it would take way to long, and by then the Cleric would be gone. BUT! Before you go and get all pissed, there is another way to access the files."

"Go on."

"Dante, you need to access the Cleric's PC in his house the night you assassinate him in order to download the files."

Everyone seemed to understand, and they didn't seem too bothered by it. Dante is probably going to give assignments next...

"Okay everyone. We're going with the usual. Adam, you're going to scout out the area tomorrow. Annie, you stay here and make sure no one gets into here, and Xavier will make a few things to help me break in. I want this operation done in three days. Understood?"

We all nodded in agreement. We all generally got the same assignments whenever we were going to kill any other "Priest," and we've gotten pretty good at them. Well, as long as everything doesn't go to hell, but that won't happen.

Right?

 **Athena's PoV**

"Athena!" shouted Delta from the next room.

"What?" I groaned. Hopefully it's another work call and not some stupid joke of his like the time he thought it was funny to put a fake spider in my hot chocolate.

"The Cleric wants to talk to us."

Good. It is a work call.

I stepped out of my room in the mansion. I wondered why he was just "the Cleric." Did he have a name? Well, at least he offered me something after I was cast out of the Aether.

As I stepped into the man's room, I found Delta and Raze already there in front of the desk where the Cleric sat. He seemed more like a criminal lord than a priest of a church.

"I suppose you are wondering why you are here," he said calmly while cleaning a pistol. That didn't look good, and I silently prepared to take out my sword if everything went to hell.

"I think you are aware of the...situation with the rebels."

"Yeah, they're becoming a pain in the ass," muttered Delta.

"Anyway, I need you to capture all of them alive. They will be publicly executed to show how we deal with those who don't comply to the system," he said as he put the gun away. I noticed that we all relaxed a little.

"Don't worry, I won't fail," Raze replied. He can be quite arrogant sometimes.

He motioned us to leave, and I nearly laughed. A half-trained group of four normal humans against two dragon hybrid and me? I think this will be too easy.

Right?

 **Wrong! Maybe. Sorry for a short chapter, but I've been really busy lately. I'll try to make the next chapter longer though. Please review, slap those favorite and follow buttons, and I will see YOU...in the next chapter. Buh bye!**


	5. Chapter 5: Preperations

**Heyo peoples! So, I am back with a new chapter! Yeah, not much to say right now except I'm sorry for lack of updates. Well, I have a life besides fanfiction. Anyway, lez go!**

(Day 1)

 **Adam's PoV**

And so it begins. Honestly, sitting around on my ass is not my idea of a good time, but luckily I had scout duties. So, after a four hour drive up the mountain to get to an area to look down on the house, and there wasn't much good.

"Yo, Dante!" I called into my earpiece.

"Yeah?"

"I can see the Manor."

"Okay, what they got?"

"Um...give me a second."

I did a quick scan of the manor. There were dozens of soldiers patrolling it, some sort of generators, and floodlights. I snapped a picture of it and sent it to Dante, who I heard a frustrated sigh.

"Well, an air approach doesn't seem likely, unless Xavier shuts down those generators that are most likely creating an unseen grid of electricity above the area. Soldier patrols make a ground approach impossible, and floodlights make a ground night raid impossible."

"Alright, I'm heading back. We'll discuss this later."

I got up, packed up my stuff, and headed for the truck. Suddenly, I heard a rustle in the bushes, and instinctively whipped out my gun.

"Whoever you are, step out with your hands up," I said, voice trembling.

Before I knew what was happening, a figure in a black cloak with red eyes leapt out, brandishing a battle axe. Before I shot, another figure with a grey hoodie and dashed out parried the axe with a great sword.

"So, allied with him to kill me, did you Raze?" growled the one in the hoodie. I don't mean like a human, I mean like a wolf or something.

"Holy! What a pleasant surprise!" laughed the guy in the cloak, who I guessed was Raze.

As they clashed, I made a break for the truck before a giant gust of wind flipped it over. I turned back to see Raze grinning with a hand outstretched, still attacking and defending from Holy, making tsk noises.

"I'm not done. The Cleric will want to see you."

He suddenly sliced at Holy a few times before he shoved him off the edge with a gust of wind, and then suddenly he slammed my head against the capsized truck. My vision was fading, but I heard two voices talking.

"That's one down, two to go." It sounded like it was Raze.

"Good. Let's take him back." That sounded like a female companion.

"Hope his friends won't miss him," joked Raze.

The last thing I wondered before I blacked out was if I would ever see Annie again.

(Day 2)

 **Cleric's PoV**

 _He'll come here any time now, I know it._

 _ **Then accelerate your timetable, you fool.**_

 _You know I must wait. We need them dead so there are no distractions for the voyage._

 _ **Then hurry up and find them!**_

 _Yes master._

 **Annie's PoV**

This was pretty damn boring if you ask me while Xavier was making a few things for Dante to break in using the info Adam collected, I was stuck on guard duty. Speaking of Adam, where is he?

"Annie, have you seen Adam?" asked Dante as he peaked his head around the corner.

"Nope. Haven't since yesterday."

"Well, we may have to assume the worst—"

"HE ISN'T DEAD!" I shouted. I was surprised by my reaction. Have I ever acted this way?

"By the worst I mean he was captured," Dante said quietly in response.

He then retreated back to wherever he was before. My reaction to the thought of him as dead was unnecessary and...different. No, there's no way I have a crush on him. Right?

 **Dante's PoV**

 _Do you provoke aggression or something?_

 _ **Sometimes, yes. Why?**_

 _Because I think you not only caused my freak out before, but also Annie's reaction just there._

 _ **I would have known if I had done that.**_

 _Wait… Does that mean…_

Holy shit. I hope that doesn't distract her.

"Yo Dante!" exclaimed Xavier, shaking me from my thoughts.

"Ya?"

"I have a few things for you!"

I walked in and found two things on the table: one looked like a phone and the other appeared to be a pair of...wings?

"Before you as questions, I'll explain what these things do. The first," he motioned to the phone, "will help with the electrical net and troops. It has two functions. The first is an EMP wave that should disable all electronic items within a mile radius. The second function is a cloaking device."

He picked up the phone, pressed a button, and vanished from view. Suddenly, he reappeared about three yards to the right. He walked back and put it down before picking up the wings.

"The other gadget is how you get into the building. I call them 'Elytra.' It will allow you to glide from the mountain Adam was at to the compound as long as you have enough momentum."

"Wait, aren't elytra the part of a beetle that protects the wings but doesn't do anything for flight?" I asked.

"Shhhhh! Don't say that you naysayer!" shushed Xavier.

Sheesh.

"Alright. I go tomorrow night. Get your computers ready."

And then we heard a knock on the door. We readied our weapons as Annie opened the door to see….

A beaten up guy in a grey hoodie, a green bandana, and black jeans stumbled in before collapsing.

(Day 3)

 **Delta's PoV**

The Cleric had a change of plans. He is going to the docks to wait for tomorrow night when he leaves and I have to stay here for when Dante arrives to capture him.

What if I'm on the wrong side?

A lot of times I've been wondering that. Who should I trust? I've been working for the Cleric since I was created. He's taken care of me for awhile, but he still seems suspicious.

I turned my eyes to the cameras and watched the show.

 **Holy's PoV**

When I woke up, I noticed I was lying down in a bed. I tried to sit up, but a girl with brown hair, green eyes, a black hoodie, and jeans held me down. Was she some sort of angel? Was I dead and in the Aether if hybrids went to such a place?

"Don't get up. You lost a lot of blood, have at least two broken bones, and a minor concussion," said some guy with silver hair, blue eyes, some long white jacket, a shirt with a pink mustache, and sweatpants. Wait, he's studying my emerald!

"I'd...like that back," I managed to say. Why am I trusting these people?

"Oh. Sorry. Quiet the magic artifact you've got. TurnA into a sword, staff, and a bow. I'm Xavier, and the girl is Annie. Dante's not here yet, but you'll meet him soon enough."

Suddenly, I heard someone coming around the corner. Another guy, who I presumed was Dante, walked in. He looked like he had...wings?

"If you're wondering where your friend is, I didn't take him. Two henchmen of the Cleric brought him away. Alive."

"Well, that's good to know. What I really need is your help. I'll explain more on the way."

I froze. I heard some guards taking positions on a nearby rooftop. A squad of five, plus Raze and the fallen angel, were planting a…

"Get down!" I shouted. We all took cover before the front door exploded off its hinges and the squad charged in and surrounded us.

 **Cliffhanger! Hahaha! So, sorry for lack of updating, but here's a long(ish) chapter to ride you over. And you have to wait until the next chapter to find out what happens!**

 **Big thanks to RebelWingsProductions for submitting Athena, Holy4 for Holy and Raze, and WilFire for Delta. Please review and slam those favorite and follow buttons, and I will see YOU...in the next chapter. Buh bye!**


	6. Chapter 6: Escape

**Hello again everybody! FanficCritic is back with the next chapter. So so sorry about the wait. I was very busy with stuff in my own life. So last time, we left off with Raze, Athena, and some soldiers surrounding the hideout. Lez continue!**

 **Dante's PoV**

"You are surrounded. There's nothing you can do to escape," said the guy with the dragon wings.

"Raze," growled Holy. He must be some hybrid or he wouldn't have known about the bomb.

"Just shut up and come with us," shouted a stupid guard.

"Nice socks."

That took him off guard as he looked down to check if they matched. Suddenly, Holy's emerald turned into a sword and he kept at the guy he called Raze, and he began to slice the guy up a bit before dashing out the door, killing some guards along the way.

Then the unexpected happened. I threw my hands and front of me and launched a fireball at a guard who lunged at me with a sword.

 _ **Well, I guess you have gained my former ability to make fireballs. Good for you! Now you can cook me some burgers.**_

 _Shut up._

 _ **I'm just saying I did better than that.**_

 _You mean when you had a body._

 _ **I still want burgers when I get out of this body.**_

 _Why do you want burgers?_

 _ **I don't really know...**_

I then sprinted out the door after Holy, but I couldn't find him in the alley. A bullet ricocheted off the wall to my right. I swear I heard a soldier shout, "Hold still!"

Well, I wasn't going to do that, and I ran along. There was some guy with a motor cycle driving down the street, and I came up with a plan. I walked forward and shoved him off

"Sorry man, I'll return this later," I apologized. I revved the motor and skidded away toward the mountain where Adam was two days ago.

 _ **You're not really going to return it.**_

 _Nope._

 **?'s PoV**

I quickly dashed through side alleys and streets, trying to find my way around without having someone call me "freak." Being a Nekojin definitely attracted unwanted attention, but I could easily beat up anyone.

A loud noise startled me as I went. Sounds like someone is getting chased...

As I ran around the corner, I slammed into an oncoming figure and we both fell down.

"What the—who are you?" he asked as he rubbed his head.

"None of your damn business," I replied, "why are you here?"

"I was running from—"

"Stop right there criminal scum!" shouted a group of guards.

Shit.

"Welp, I'm out of here," he said as he got up and kept running. Why was he being chased? I got up and followed.

"My name's Holy, if you were wondering," he said when I caught up, "Got into some trouble and I'm on the run now if you couldn't tell."

He lifted his hands, and large gusts of wind swept us both up and brought us up a to roof. Once we got to the top, I finally replied, "I'm Moon. Nice to meet a fellow freak."

 **Xavier's PoV**

When I woke up, I found myself bound in a chair next to Annie, Adam, and Dante's girlfriend, Jenna.

"Well look who's awake. Mornin' sleeping beauty," Adam said a little too loudly. Annie woke up before turning and seeing us all bound.

"And so we live," she groaned as she struggles against the bonds.

"Not for much longer," said a girl as she stepped into the light. She wore a leather jacket, T-shirt, light blue pants, red comers, a silver necklace, green ear buds, and...angel wings?

"You were the other person who captured us!" I shouted. She didn't respond.

"Her name is Athena. Sometimes she doesn't talk much," said the other guy, Raze, as he too walked forward. He appeared to have a lot of bandages; Holy must have beaten him up good.

"As soon as we have the order, you will all be executed at the town square. Enjoy the last moments of your life."

Jenna hadn't said anything this whole time, but now she looked at Raze and smugly said, "Nice socks."

He appeared to be taken aback by the comment. He walked out of the room, probably to check his socks.

"I can see why you're Dante's girlfriend," chuckled Annie.

"It does rub off on you."

 **Dante's PoV**

I got to the top of the mountain overlooking the Cleric's mansion, yet no one was pursuing me. I saw a rock by the edge.

And I had an idea on how to get enough momentum for my elytra that I was wearing.

 _ **You aren't really—**_

 _Yep._

 _ **It's not going to—**_

 _Sure it will._

 _ **But what if—**_

 _Shut up and don't worry about it._

I brought the motorbike to its maximum speed and hit the rock.

And the elytra spread out as I began to glide.

 **Delta's PoV**

He should be here soon. I got to a hiding spot in the office away from the computer. I'm still not sure if I should capture him. Maybe I should let him go…

 _No. You have strict orders from the man who helped you. Obey them._

But maybe I shouldn't…

 _Shut up and get ready._

My orders won over my consciousness that time.

 **Dante's PoV**

As I approached the complex, I took out the EMP. And then the worst happened. I dropped it.

 _ **Well done.**_

Shit.

There goes my hope of everything. Our plan failed.

I hit the net.

But nothing happened.

 _What?_

 _ **How?**_

 _Who?_

 _ **Why?**_

Too many damn questions.

As I looked back, I swear I saw a yellow bolt of lightning flash away from the scene and down the road.

I must be going crazy.

 **Who is this mysterious figure? Why did he help Dante? How will hisnfriends escape? Well, you'll find out...in the next chapter.**

 **Also, one last thing. I've heard about some things involving an author named Beansy. If someone could explain to me the situation, that would be nice.**

 **Thanks so much for reading. Slam those follow and favorite buttons, write those reviews, and I will see YOU...in the next chapter. Buh bye! (Yes, my outros will mostly sound like Markipier [if you don't watch him on YouTube, you really should]).**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wassup peoples! MCDR here with another chapter. So, we left off with Dante's friends and gf captured, Holy and Moon escaping the police, and Dante getting aided by a mysterious figure after his butterfingers almost got him captured.**

 **Dante: Shut up.**

 **I shan't! Anyway, sorry for the delay. I have been really busy with life the past few weeks. This chapter might not be very good, but it'll have to suffice.**

 **Adam's PoV**

"So, any ideas Xavier?" I asked. I'd rather keep my head firmly attached to my body.

"Nope. Dante isn't here, so we don't have fire—"

"What?" shouted Jenna. Right, she hadn't found out yet.

"It's a long story for another time."

Then a scraping sound made us all jump. We turned around to see Raze sharpening his blade. He looks pretty beat up without all of the bandages.

"Holy beat you up good, yeah?" Xavier said with a smirk.

"Shut up! Next time, I'll be ready, and none of you will interfere," Raze growled in response. What's his story?

"Better hurry up on your thinking Xavier. I don't think they're going to keep us here too much longer," Annie whispered.

Damn it, where the hell are Holy and Dante?

 **Holy's PoV**

As Moon and I ran across the rooftops, I wondered where I should go. Raze is gone with the others, but I have no idea where that SOB is.

"So, where are you from?" asked Moon, interrupting my thinking.

"Well…." I started, but trailed off, not sure what to say. We slowed down a bit.

"It's fine if you don't want to talk about it."

"No! No, it's fine. Um, okay. I used to live in a town not very far from here. Nice life, quiet, peaceful and all, but then Raze came along."

"Who's Raze?"

"He's my counterpart. Kind of an evil me, I guess. He attacked and destroyed my village, hoping to kill me. We've been hunting each other since then, and it lead me here."

We stopped and sat down on the edge of a roof. I looked around. Good, no guards.

"I don't understand, why would he destroy your home?"

"Do all people need a reason? Some just want to watch the world burn."

The conversation stopped there. Suddenly, a lightning bolt burst through the streets before into a side street and leaving a paper behind.

 _What the hell?_

I left off the roof and slowed my descent into the alley. Moon followed and snatched up the paper for us to read:

 _My name is Miner. You don't know me, and I don't know you, but we share a common enemy. I just saved your friend, Dante, but the others are held captive by Raze and Athena. I can't assist you with this as I have other matters to deal with. They are held in Warehouse 20B by the docks. You have until sunrise to save them, or it's game over._

Great, now we have to rescue them without any aid whatsoever.

"Wait, how can we trust this guy?" Moon asked.

"Not sure, but let's go check it out..."

 **Dante's PoV**

 ** _Couldn't you have not taken the window?_**

 _Relax, I didn't make it too loud. Even so, don't blame me because Raze and those guys prevented my plan of having Holy slow me down before impact._

 ** _Yeah, sure. I'm trusting you on this._**

After the mishap with the net, I had crashed through a window, hopefully not too loudly. Yeah, I'm usually better at stealth and stuff, but when you're even a day out of practice, it gets difficult.

I whipped around and saw a guard walking in my direction. Maybe he can't see me cause it's dark in here. Just what I needed!

 **Guard's PoV**

 _Where is that noise from?_

I thought I heard a small crash upstairs, and I went to check it out. As I walked through the the hall, I looked around to find the source, but it was pretty dark. Why the hell are the lights off?

Suddenly, something put me in a choke hold. Naturally, I tried to struggle, and when I looked up, I saw that wanted guy smiling as I passed out.

 **Dante's PoV**

 _Now that I have a suit of guard armor, maybe I'll look less suspicious from a distance..._

 _ **No you won't.**_

 _Yeah, I will._

 _ **No you won't.**_

 _Can you shut up for a few seconds?_

 _ **Well I'm bored. Why can't we kill some things?**_

 _Jesus, you're violent._

 _ **Can't help it. I'm a demon.**_

 _Wait, WHAT?_

 _ **Long story, but I'm a good guy.**_

 _GETITOUTGETITOUTGETITOUTGETITOUT!_

 _ **CALM THE F*** DOWN!**_

Well, now I'm possessed by a demon. How could this day get worse? Evidently, it could, because now I was across the room from what I guessed was the Cleric's computer, and there are a metric ton of guards and everywhere, and I didn't have a tranq pistol or any weapon to knock them out quickly and quietly. However, there appeared to be a statue behind the desk that extended to the ceiling. And the room was seemingly soundproofed, most likely to prevent listening in on conversations.

Time to forget this possession and kill or seriously injure some guys.

 **Third person PoV**

The guards continued to remain at their stations around the room, when suddenly a figure jumped down from a statue and kicked one in the back of the head. As the other guards trained their weapons, he had already taken their fallen comrade's gun and shot four more before leaping for cover. Bullets ripped through the air, but only one grazed the intruder.

While the guards reloaded, the man let out another volley, taking out another three guards and leaving two left. They knew there was no way in the Aether or Nether they could win and surrendered.

 **Delta's PoV**

Wow, this guy is good. He just took out eight highly trained guards and forced the last two to surrender. Might be a challenge, but it might be easier if I wait until he is distracted. I'll wait for him to get distracted by the files, then I'll strike.

 **Dante's PoV**

 _ **So, you actually killed something.**_

 _Do you have a bloodlust or something? Seriously, you seem to relish death._

 _ **Well, usually when I'm stuck with my more funny companion, I am not so terrible.**_

 _Hey! I'm funny!_

 _ **No you're not.**_

 _Yes I am!_

 _ **No you're not.**_

After knocking out the last two guards, I made my way to the room with the laptop and made myself comfortable. Once the screen brightened, I immediate plugged in the flash drive and watched as the files downloaded.

 _Maybe I should check out a few…_

I clicked on a folder titled "Experiments" and opened the first document.

 **Yeah…probably not the best chapter, but soon after this one I'll be posting a chapter that is going to clear up the storyline as well as fill a few plot holes in this book and the first one. It's going to be a separate story though, and will include multiple chapters. It'll most likely come after the next chapter of this story though.**

 **Anyway, slam those follow and favorite buttons, send those reviews, and I will see YOU...in the next chapter. Buh bye!**


	8. Announcement

Okay. I'll be really honest here. This story is going to go on hiatus for a while. HEY! Before you go type your comments, let me explain. I'm really losing inspiration for this story (which I hope I'll find more), but then I realized: I really should rewrite the first book.

Yep. COMPLETELY rewrite it.

Now, many of the major plot points will remain the same, but some will be added, changed, or removed. I'll make it still flow into this story, don't worry. I'm just going to hopefully make the last book better than before. Thanks for understanding, and I'll probably explain more later because this may sound pretty confusing. Buh bye!


	9. Plz read!

HEY! First chapter of the rewritten Legend of Omega is up. Go check it out!


End file.
